


His Wiggles

by MinaAffairs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora has important experience, F/F, F/M, ear wiggles, emotive ears, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAffairs/pseuds/MinaAffairs
Summary: Adora's unique ability to read ear wiggling, born from all of her years with Catra, may just save her and her friends lives.





	His Wiggles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anon on my tumblr and I was in need of some short fun ala snitchbot.

Adora could not believe what she was witnessing. She also could not believe no one else here seemed to be comprehending the sheer gravity of what they were seeing. The best friend squad had broken into a new Horde research facility. They had been fed a tip by someone on the inside, who definitely wasn't Catra during a night at a small village inn with Adora, about the place and it had turned out to be true.

Now from their hiding place in the corner of the facilities main lab chamber the trio were witnessing something astounding. Entrapta and Hordak were on the verge of initializing whatever dastardly device they were cooking up here and Hordak's ears were… they were perking up and wiggling slightly as Entrapta spoke. Despite his otherwise dower expression.

None but Adora appeared to realize the sheer gravity of this. Bow and Glimmer were whispering about a plan of attack and trying to set up hand signals for quiet communication. Which was honestly going about as well as one would expect from them. Adora really should teach them properly some day. It's amazing the things people that didn't grow up in the Horde don't know sometimes.

Suddenly Entrapta zaps herself on a cable attached to the console she's working at. Hordak turns to look at her, his face still a mask of negativity but… his ears… they're pulled back… angled down, betraying his concern! 

Finally Adora speaks in a hushed whisper. Her friends need to be made aware of this. "Guys we need to abort mission!"

"What?! Why??" Glimmer hisses back. "Hordak is right there! About to do who knows what!"

"I know! But we misjudged the situation! Look at him!" It's clear as day, after all.

Entrapta was now babbling about how she gets injured all the time. Hordak is frowning, as if in disapproval at her recklessness. His ears are askew in a disapproval born of concern and questioning of Entrapta's own ability to take care of herself however. A very specific expression admittedly but Adora is confident in the translation. One of them twitches as Entrapta reveals a pretty nasty burn scar on her forearm to him. 

"Yeah I mean he is pretty scary sure…" Bow begins.

"Not that! The ears! Look at the ears!" Adora hisses back! How could they not see this!?

"Yeah they're big." Bow nods.

"And wiggly like Catra's." Glimmer adds. "But so what?"

Catra's.

Of course, that's why they couldn't see it. They hadn't grown up with Catra. They had not learned to read the emotive nature of wiggly ears. They had not been having secret romantic trysts with Catra that allowed one to put those same expressions into new contexts. Much deeper contexts than might be initially assumed. 

"Exactly!" Adora says "They're emoting! Hordak's ears have never emoted! We grew up seeing video of him! Not once did he display emotion through his ears!"

"Well that's video this is in person!" Bow interjects. "Maybe rehearsing for video just makes them not as wiggly!" 

"Why does that even matter?" Glimmer asks.

"It doesn't work like that Bow!" at least Adora is pretty sure it doesn't. "And It matters because it's in response to things Entrapta is doing! Nothing else!" 

Now Bow and Glimmer look back for a moment. Oh hey Adora might be right would you look at that. There's not a lot going on here other than Entrapta admittedly but there does seem to be a reaction pattern of some kind going on.

Bow turns back "okay so let's just assume you're right about that much. That doesn't change anything. Besides she's the only thing going on in here."

"It changes everything Bow! I think Hordak is in love with Entrapta!" Maybe she's jumping to conclusions there, but Adora is pretty sure she's not.

"WHAT!?" Glimmer shouts. Completely annihilating their element of surprise.

Hordak and Entrapta looks over toward the sound. Hordak's ears have quickly returned to a neutral state and his face angry! Maybe he can suppress it when angry?

Bow looks over to see if they've been spotted and that actually just lets Entrapta see him. "Oh hey Bow! I didn't know you were coming!" 

Hordak roars and slams his fist onto the console he and Entrapta were standing near! Alarms start going off.

"Run!" Bow shouts as blast doors start to come down.

"Not without stopping their experiment!" Glimmer yells as she teleports over to the console to break things. Initiating a battle.

A battle that is pitifully one sided.

Lord Hordak is fast, strong, skilled, maybe with more experience She-Ra could take him but right now it is simply impossible. He slaps glimmer down whenever she teleports almost instantly. He simply knocks Bows arrows aside or even worse catches them and throws them back. He moves fast enough and with enough strength to parry the sword of protection off of his armor and seriously test its shield form.

Entrapta doesn't even really have to get involved at all. She kind of just stands off to the side and tries to stop glimmer from breaking too many things.

Until Adora gets an idea.

"You're in love with Entrapta!" She shouts! 

Hordak falters! She manages to strike him and knock him aside! Then she dives at Entrapta who is red faced and frozen nearby. Suddenly Adora has Entrapta in a headlock!

"Yeah! That's what I thought! Now let us go or… or I take Entrapta!" A smarter, less righteous woman, might have actually threatened Entrapta but luckily for Adora the tech princess herself speaks.

"I didn't tell anyone! Did you tell anyone!?" What? Wait… she's talking to Hordak!

"Of course not! This sort of liability is exactly why we decided to keep it a secret!!" He shouts.

Oh no. Hordak doesn't just love Entrapta.

They're a couple.

Now Adora is frozen as Hordak glares at her and Entrapta wriggles around to look curiously at the She-Ra. "Adora! If neither of us said anything how did you figure it out?! We need to know!" 

"Tell us or I will destroy your friends She-Ra." Hordak adds.

Wait did Adora somehow end up back in a bargaining position? Okay. Okay she can work with this. "Let us go! Peacefully! And I'll tell you!" She demands.

Glimmer and Bow, huddled up against some crates near Hordak, are glancing back and forth in horror at this entire exchange.

Entrapta and Hordak stare at one another for a moment, as if communicating in some unspoken language that only they know. Adora has experienced that too. If they weren't evil that needed to be defeated at all costs this might be romantic to see.

"Very well." Hordak finally says. "Let Entrapta go and tell us your source, and you may leave this facility alive." Does she trust him?... Does it matter? Glimmer is probably out of juice, there's no breaking those blast doors with Hordak here to stop them. She has no choice.

"Fine. Lift the security." She-Ra commands. Hordak reaches over and deactivates the alarms and the blast doors.

In return Adora lets Entrapta go, who quickly scurries back over to Hordak's side. "Okay Adora! Tell us!" The purple haired tech gremlin demands.

"Bow, glimmer, start heading to the door…" Adora says, still staring at Entrapta and Hordak. The two friends get up and hobble away as quickly as they can. 

"Now, She-Ra." Hordak growls.

Adora nods, starting to walk backwards to the door. Still facing the Lord and Traitor. "Your ears." She says "Hordak's ears." She elaborates.

Entrapta looks up at Hordak! Who stares at Adora in… actual clear bamboozlement. His ears tilted back, in an angle that denotes likely embarrassment but even his face wears it this time.

"Oh!" Entrapta suddenly notes! "They do move don't they! I hadn't given that much thought!

Adora just nods again. "They're expressive, I grew up with Catra so… I can read ear expressions. That's how I figured it out." 

Hordak's bamboozlement turns to anger and he points to the door. "Out NOW!"

Adora doesn't need to be told twice, she books it.

Though she swears she hears Entrapta make a comment about his wiggles being cute as she runs away.


End file.
